Three's a crowd
by slashblack89
Summary: Tired of Misty's uselessness Ash & Brock decide to maker her "please" them warning: contains sex. don't read if you or offended or do not like sex. you've been warned


For the record: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. However this is a story that I made up using some characters from the show. This story contains sex. If you do not like sex or is easily offended then I ask you not to read this story. And just to remind some of you that take shit too seriously: this is a story that features fictional characters. It has sex in it so you don't have to read what you don't want to read. Other than that please enjoy

**Three's a crowd**

So far Ash has won 4 badges. He was on his way to try to get a soul badge from koga. Ash was traveling with Brock and Misty. Ash didn't mind traveling around with a female but Brock had other ideas. Even though his eyes appeared closed all of the time He seen lots of hot sexy women and every time he tried to talk to a girl Misty would interrupt and cockblock him. Brock was getting sick of this shit and was going to do something about it. This is where the story begins. It starts one night when the 3 are sitting by a campfire.

Ash and his Pokémon were eating food and treats. Misty was digging through her backpack. She was about to take a bath and was looking for her body cleaning supplies and a towel. Brock was cooking food for everyone to get full on. Misty found what she was looking for. "I'm off to take a bath" Misty said "I'll kick your asses if anyone of you tries to peek". Misty walked off into the forest where a hot spring was nearby.

Brock waited till she left. He looked at Ash. "Yo Ash" Brock whispered. Ash got up and walked over to Brock. "What is it?" Ash asked. Brock put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking. "Don't you find it kind of strange" He asked. "Strange?" Ash asked "what do you mean?" "I'm talking about Misty bro" Brock said "why the hell is she even following us anyway? I'm trying to become a breeder, you're collecting badges but what the fuck is she along for? She doesn't do nothing but bitch and nag and on top of that she's a major cock blocker. The way I see it if she's going to cockblock me she might as well be fucking me herself". "I see your point Brock" Ash said agreeing "but what can we do?"

Brock smiled. "We'll make her please us." He said "2 men, one bitch? Somebody has to get fucked." Ash smiled. "You're right" Ash said "lets fuck her". Brock smiled evilly. Misty has gotten out of the hot spring. She had on her pajamas which consisted of a White t shirt and tight Black cycling shorts. She walked back to the camping spot. Ash and Brock were eating food. "That bath was what I needed "Misty said. "Welcome back Misty" Ash said. He slapped her on the ass. He enjoyed the feeling of Misty's jiggly ass as she slapped it. Misty got angry. "You pervert" She said. She balled a fist and got ready to hit Ash when Brock slapped her ass as well. Misty jumped away from Ash and Brock.

"What the fuck has gotten into you two?" she asked. Ash and Brock smiled at her evilly. "We're tired of you following us around for nothing" Brock said. "I'm here because Einstein here owes me a bike" Misty said pointing to Ash. The Boys began to unzip their pants. Misty got frightened. "W-w-what are you guys going to do?" Misty asked. "We're going to fuck you Misty" Answered "for all the times you cockblocked us." "For all the time you been with us and was stingy with that Body" Brock said. The boys pulled their dicks out and pointed them to Misty's face. She was horrified. "You ever had sex before Misty?" Asked. "Have you ever had a man dick in your mouth?" Brock asked. "I had sex once" Misty said "my sisters are the real whores you should….." Misty was interrupted by Ash who shoved his dick in her mouth. He moved her head back and forth on his staff. Misty was forced to suck Ash's dick. At first she was reluctant but then she began to bob her head up and down on Ash on her own.

"I so hate you guys" Misty said as she continued to suck Ash's dick. Brock has his dick in her face waiting for his turn. Ash didn't want be a hog so he pulled his dick out of Misty's mouth. He went behind her as Brock sunk his dick into her mouth. Brock fucked her head. "That's a good Bitch" Brock said. Ash stuck his dick into Misty's pussy. She gasped and began to breathe hard as soon as he slid his Dick in her. Ash began to fuck her. He held her by the waist as he fucked her. He looked down and watched Misty's jiggly ass cheeks jiggled as he fucked her. "I knew you was a Fuckin slut Misty" Brock said "letting us fuck you so easily. You like being a little nasty Bitch don't you?". "Yes yes oh my god yes" Misty said. She moaned and squirmed as Ash fucked her

Pikachu came up and watched. Brock smiled at Pikachu. "You're going to suck Pikachu's dick too" Brock said. "B-b-but he's a Pokémon" Misty said. "I know that Bitch" Brock "do as I say." Brock called Pikachu over. Misty began to suck on Pikachu's penis. "Don't you think you been back there long enough Ash?" Brock said. "Sorry." Ash said "I just got carried away". Ash pulled out and Brock slid his pole into Misty's Pussy. "I'm so cock crazy" Misty said. She began to suck Pikachu harder as Brock fucked her.

It was soon Ash's turn. He decided to stick his Dick into her butt. "I got Vaseline in my bag" Misty said. Ash grabbed it. He put some on misty's butthole and on his dick. He aimed his dick towards her butthole. He popped his dick head in and pushed the rest in. Misty moaned. "Oh gosh oh my fucking Gosh" she said. Ash began pumping wildly in her ass. Misty cringed and grunted. "You still owe me a fucking bike muthafucker" She said "fucking me in my sweet ass isn't going to change that." "It is sweet isn't it?" Ash teased as he began to fuck Misty harder and deeper. He fucked Misty balls deep and gave her ass a hard smack before pulling out.

Brock got down and stuck his Dick into Misty and began pounding her butthole. "You take Dick like a pro" Brock said. "I love pain" Misty said "I hope you boys are having fun because I sure am". Brock fucked Misty harder. He turned her neck and licked tongues with her as he fucked her brains out.

Brock lay down and Misty got over him and stuck his dick in her pussy. Then Ash got over them and stuck his Dick in Misty's butt. The 2 boys fucked her fast and hard as they could. Misty blushed and moaned. "I'm gonna cum she said." The boys began to fuck faster and harder. Soon Misty squirted. She then got on her Knees and the Boys jacked off over her face. They shot their hot sticky loads all over her face. Even Pikachu shot cum all over as well. Misty cleaned all of the boy's cocks with her mouth. She sucked them hard and long. "Well I guess I better go get cleaned again." Misty said "do you boys care to join me?" Brock and ash Smiled at her. The 3 of them headed to the hot spring with Pikachu trailing right behind them

**The end **


End file.
